Brittany by Stoney End
The Brittany is a lap harp manufactured by American harp maker Stoney End. See showroom or website for pricing. Product Design & Accessories According to Stoney End's website: "Brittany is a Celtic-style lap harp with 22 strings, offering a three-octave range from G to G. This beautiful little instrument has a traditional Celtic shape inspired by the Brian Boru historic harp. Its small size makes it easy for traveling and it can be played with an optional shoulder strap. Truit or Loveland sharpening levers can be installed to increase the available keys. This same model comes in an wire strung variation (Stoney End makes these on request) called "Clarsach"." This product needs more information! Can you help contribute? Speak about any accessories that come with the instrument or generational changes that the harp maker has made to improve or change the instrument. String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. "I own the Clarsach version of this harp, which means it's strung with wire, and has a very different sound than its nylon counterpart. It has a soft, tinkling, bell-like upper register and authoritative and ancient-sounding lower-register. I fashioned my own strap for it, so it fits snugly between my legs while I play it. This harp has extremely high string tension, as is the norm for wire-strung harps. It is recommended that the instrument be played with fingernails, however my nails do not have the strength, they flake too easily. As a result, I've taken to playing it using the "coupled hands" technique with the tips of my fingers, and it works just fine, however if I don't keep up with practicing, my fingers start to hurt after 30 minutes or so. When I first bought the harp around 2005, I struggled for a while to get it to hold its tune. First of all, wire strings are very sensitive to the movement of the pin--a minute turn varies the pitch drastically (I believe this is a characteristic of all wire harps, not just this one). And also, the pins would slip some, but as the instrument has matured, it has gotten much better at holding its "string memory". In fact, I can pick it up after not being played for a month and many strings are still in reasonably good tune! This instrument has no levers, so no comment on that. This harp is a very portable instrument, as I have brought it along on weekend trips and camping. Overall, I love this harp, its design and sound. It is sturdy and well-crafted. When I play this instrument, I feel like I'm transported back to another era. Overall, it's a great value and I would highly recommend this as a wire harp to anyone interested in taking it up." –Emily Taege, @harpwiki Watch & Listen Listen to a sound sample of the nylon Brittany being played: Sound Sample This product needs more videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute?Category:Harp Profile Category:Stoney End Category:Wire Strung Harp Category:Lever Harp Category:Budget Harp Category:Folk Harp Category:Travel Harp